Power Rangers: Special Forces
by TimX7
Summary: The Gray Empire declares war against the militaries of Earth. Five high school graduates steal the morphers and as punishment, must defend Earth as Power Rangers.


Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment, Disney and Jetix. All original characters are owned by me of course.

**Title: Power Rangers: Special Forces**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: The Gray Empire declares war against the militaries of Earth. Five high school graduates steal the morphers and as punishment, must defend Earth as Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: I'm rewriting this for a couple of reasons. First is the whole Goranger1986 incident. Yes I'm redoing it because of that whole fiasco. Second reason is that I think I have a better idea for the Zords and I think it is best if I redo it for the Zords. Right now I'm only going to keep parts from the original PRSF because I liked what I wrote back then. I will of course make some minor changes to the stuff that I'm keeping. As once I'm done with I want to use. The original will be gone forever. Now let's hope you know who understands that this is loosely based off of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Plus the fact that his Ranger team are all in the military. Mine aren't even in the military. Instead they're recent high school graduates about ready to start college. Now let's get started.**

**Chapter 1: The Invasion Part 1**

Amanda Anderson, age seventeen walks into the front door of her friend's cousin's house. Her friend, Danny Carpenter, walks in behind her. Amanda has brown hair past her shoulders and brown eyes. She's wearing a red sweater and a blue denim miniskirt. Her school books in her red bookbag.

Danny Carpenter is the younger brother of Megan Carpenter; he's seventeen too. He has short, brown hair and hazel eyes like his sister. He moved to Cactus City, Nevada with his family. They moved after Megan graduated from high school. He's wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts. He has his books under his arm.

They are currently standing in the home of Nick Carpenter's many homes across the United States. Nick has houses all over the United States because of his many military contracts. He likes to go where the latest military weapon is being built. He always likes to be there to lend a helping hand. Right now he's not at home. He's at a nearby military base working on the newest weapon. A advanced weapon that has something to do with the Power Rangers. He's been working on it for a while, ever since he went to his company's HQ in Cleveland to study the current Spirit Guardian Power Rangers.

"Nick you here?" Danny shouts. He begins looking all over the place and turns up empty. Danny and Amanda are there to see if they can borrow Nick's Ford Explorer for their camping trip. Unfortunately he's not there so Danny searches for the keys to steal the vehicle. Amanda helps out and starts to look through Nick's room. She looks for the keys and accidently pulls back the head part of a statue bust. The bust looks like the Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger when he was morphed. This indicates that Nick's research was started after he learned of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. Under the head is a red button, which Amanda presses. Because curiousity got the best of her. A book shelf revealed a secret room with a metal briefcase and a computer. She looked at the computer and a 3D drawing of a Power Ranger appeared. The costume for the Rangers was similar to the SPD Rangers, without the name tag, number and the SPD logo. It's helmet looks almost like the Overdrive Rangers helmets, but instead of vehicle headlights on the foreheard of the helmets, there is are a certain number of stars above the visors.

Amanda was interested and kept looking at them. They were all the same but each one was a different color and had a certain amount of stars. The blue Ranger had two stars on it's helmet, black had three, yellow had four and pink had five. She eventually found a e-mail to Nick. It said:

_Here are the prototype morphers, Nick. I'm planning to use them for the Space Patrol Delta project with Biolabs. They may not be much right now but they're the best that the Biolabs staff and I could make. We're still working on the Delta Morphers right now and I'm thinking of using the Military Morphers I sent you for the design of the Delta Morphers. That is a maybe though. The Military Morphers are dual wrist devices. You just put the left wrist device below the right._

_One thing you should remember is that when these are given to the five soldiers picked to be the Special Forces Ranger team. I think you and the Lt. Colonel know how to hand them out._

_I hope you can come over to Area 51 and help with the Military Runners. I need to finish those before the Grays near Earth and begin their invasion._

_Sighed,_

_Katherine Manx_

_P.S. The call for the morphers is "Emergency! Special Forces!"_

Amanda finished reading the e-mail and then opened the briefcase. She found the five Military Morphers. They were all black dual wrist devices; the left wrist being a bit smaller than the right. The leather straps for each morpher have a different colored and matching lights on the right device. The colors represent the color of that particular Ranger. A symbol was in white on the front of the left device. The symbol is a lightning bolt in the middle of a circle. This must be the symbol for the Power Rangers, Amanda thought. She looked around before taking the five morphers and their keys out and stuffed them into her bookbag.

Danny found the keys but failed to notice the security cam behind him. The camera was hidden on top of the refrigerator. And of course it recorded Danny stealing the keys.

**Area 51**

Nick Carpenter looks at the Military Runners, which are the Military Rangers' Zords. The Delta Force Runner is a M1130 Command Stryker. Only this one is larger and is flat on the top, with the exception of small reconnaissance system. The Blue Navy Runner is a large submarine with tank treads to drive on land. The Pink Marine Runner is a hovercraft. The Black Air Force Runner is a repainted Aero Rescue Three Zord from the Lightspeed team. However it doesn't have the Lightspeed Rescue logo on it and the laser cannons were replaced with laser vulcan cannons. Then the Yellow Army Runner is a tank tank. Nick is impressed with the Runners and turns to the feline/human alien.

"Great work Kat." Nick said. "Now the military is ready to..."

Nick was interrupted by his cell phone, only he wasn't getting a call. Instead he was getting a message that someone had found his secret room and has accessed the classified files on the Military Rangers. He walks over to a computer terminal in the Zord Hanger and accesses his security cameras. Which he can do at any terminal in Area 51 with a password and username. Nick first saw Danny take the keys and he nodded. Nick knew that Danny and his friends were going camping for the first week of summer vacation, so he left the keys to his Ford Explorer for Danny. He switched to the right camera and saw Amanda take the morphers. Yep Nick should've know that a small bust of the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger wasn't a good idea to hide a button under. Either way, once Danny and his friends get back from spending a week camping, Nick is going to make damn sure that they're spending the rest of their summer in their houses. Because he's going to tell their parents and his uncle what Amanda had done. Then he's going to make Danny and his friends are grounded for the rest of summer. Though he knows only Amanda will be ground because she was the one who took them. But he can't risk classified weapons falling in the hands of high school students.

"We have a problem Kat." Nick said as he logs off. "One of my cousin's friends just stole the SF Morphers."

"You've got to be kidding?" Kat says. "You're not going to get them back now?"

Nick shook his head. "No... I got a better idea. I'm going to let their parents get them back for me."

"You're going to have a group of kids get ground for something they've never done, while it was only one person who stole the morphers."

"Cold as it may sound, but I have little choice." Nick said. "In one week from today, we'll have the morphers back. Mark my words Kat. We'll get them back."

"I hope so." Kat sighed. "The Grays' are a evil race. Like the Troobian Empire, which the Gray's have a alliance with. They'll invade Earth."

"Well they did try to spy on us in Roswell 1947. Then some of their scientists began to abduct and experiment on humans for decades. Don't worry Kat. We'll get the morphers back and find teh five soldiers we need to use them. The Grays won't take this planet. I can assure you."

---

Danny and Amanda packed for their week of camping with their three friends. One is a female Native American from the Navajo tribe named Star Redfeather. Star has dark brown hair past her shoulders in a two braids and is seveteen years old. The second friend is a African American male named Tyrone Davis. He's eighteen years old with a cornfield hairstyle. The third is Kyle Madison, a Caucasion with short dark brown hair spiked with hairgel. He's also eighteen years old.

They're all currently in a campgrounds that was built ten miles outside the city, called Cactus City State Park. The entire campgrounds are in the desert. Unfortunately a forest would never survive such a place like the Neveda desert. The five teens set up two tents, one for Amanda and Star and the other for the guys. Amanda set up the cooking area, which consisted of boxes for their cookware, food and a fire pit to cook on.

Star finished making a area for washing, which was near the water pump at their campsite. Danny, Tyrone and Kyle were pitching the tents; much to their dismay. Soon everything was set up and the teens began hanging out by the pool. Amanda wore a red one piece swimsuit while Star wore a pink bikini. The boys wore swimtrunks as they played water polo in the deep end of the poll with other swimmers. Amanda and Star were enjoying their rest and trying to get a tan. Well with Star you can't really tell if she's getting a tan. Seeing as how she has tanned skin to begin with. As they were enjoying laying in pool chairs, the ball from the polo game landed in between the two girls. Waking them up and causing them to freak out.

"Damnit Tyrone!" Amanda picks up the ball and throws right at Tyrone, who ducks into the water as the ball hits. "Watch where you're throwing that ball next time!"

"Just checking to see if you were still alive Amanda!" Tyrone replies with a laugh.

"Whatever. Idiot."

---

Emporer Gunther, Emporer of the Grays and named by a German scientist back in the 50s, walked to his throne on the bridge of his flagship. His entire fleet of Grays and Grayborgs, disposible foot soldiers, were heading to Earth for their invasion. However they are all unaware of the United States military planning to defend Earth.

"ETA?" Gunther asked.

"We'll be nearing the moon your Excellency." said Gunther's General. "There is a old castle on the moon. Shall we use it as out base of operations?"

"Yes..." Gunther sits in his throne, made from the bones of his defeated enemies. "That palace you mentioned once belonged to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. It will be a valuable base for my invasion."

"At once your Excellency." said the General. "Earth won't see what hit them."

---

It was night at the campgrounds and already the five soon to be Rangers were sitting in front of their campfire. Talking and laughing at the stuff that happened during their junior year.

"Oh remember that one time when Bobby got expelled for streaking across the football field during a game?" Danny asked.

Kyle thought about it for second. "Was it when we were facing our rivals from Las Vegas?"

"Yeah it was." Tyrone said as he took a bite of his hamburger. Indicating that they were finishing up dinner. "Poor Bobby, he sent in a letter of apology and the school board made their decision as soon as they heard what he did. Not even his letter got them to change their minds. Sad really."

"I know what you mean." Star said. Star had on a pink tanktop and a pink collar around her neck and denim shorts. "I feel sorry for him too. I think they just wanted to make a example out of him. You know to tell them pranks, harmless or not, will get you expelled from school."

"I feel the same way." Amanda said as she sat down with the five morphers in her hands. The Red Delta Force morpher was alreadya round her left wrist with the key on her right wrist. "Those stuck up old people don't know how to have fun anymore. They just don't understand us."

"What do you have on your wrist Amanda?" Danny asked. Tom him the morphers looked familiar.

"I found these in your cousin's house." Amanda said as she handed Danny the morpher with the black strap. "They were in a secret room of his bedroom. I found it while we were looking for the keys to the Explorer."

"Sounds like Nick's secret computer room." Danny straps the morpher and key to his wrists. "He has a secret room in both of his houses. It's where he works on weapons for the military and stuff. He said he was researching the Power Rangers. Ever since he was able to access the Ranger technology in 2000 from Lightspeed Rescue. Since then he's been trying to find out information on the other Ranger teams. Only he couldn't because their identities were a secret and so was their base of operations. He finally tracked down the Spirit Guardian Rangers. That team is still in action and I found out recently that my sister has been a Ranger for a while now."

Star looks excited. "Danny, your sister Megan is a Power Ranger? I thought she was a skater in a roller derby league."

"She is still a roller skater. Only she's defending the Earth from demons in Northeast Ohio. Currently Nick has been working on morphers to start a Ranger team within the United States military."

Tyrone receives the yellow morpher and straps it on. "Why do you know so much about your cousin when he keeps a lot of his work a secret?"

"There are no secrets in my family." Dany replied. "We're all very much open with each other. Besides my parents don't know that Megan is the Black Shadow Ranger of the Spirit Guardian team. I want to be a black Ranger like her someday."

Kyle straps on the blue morpher as Amanda tosses it to him. "You'll get your chance someday Danny."

"Yeah..." Dany sighs and then yawns. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"I think we should all go to bed." Amanda grabs the nearby bucket of water and pours a little bit to douse the flames. Then she begins stirring the ashes with a stick and more water to the fire. She stops when the ashes and coals are cool to the touch. Then she goes inside her tent. Within a few minutes both flashlights in the tents go out and the teens begin to talk while trying to fall asleep.

"Say Amanda." Danny said from his tent. "Did you find a gold bust of the Red Lightspeed Ranger in Nick's room?"

"I knew it was a Power Ranger but I didn't know which Ranger team it was from." Amanda said, "But to answer your question yes I did."

"Did it have a red button under it's head?"

"Yeah..."

"Did a bookshelf move away to reveal a computer room after pressing the button?"

"Yeah."

"Oh snap." Danny said.

"What's wrong Danny?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda, you just unveiled the room where Nick was doing his Power Ranger research. If you stole these from his secret computer room, then these things you stole ARE the morphers that his company has been working on."

"You mean they're ready to start a Ranger team?" Star asked.

"More like they're ready now." Danny said. "Nick told me the other day that the military was ready to begin it's new Ranger team. In other words, what we have on our wrists belongs to the United States military."

"They're Ranger morphers?" Amanda sat up and hit her head against the battery operated latterns. She rubbed the spot where the lattern colliaded with her head. "I thought they were weird looking watches."

"Well I guess we may end up in prison for this." Tyrone said. "If that happens then it will be all your fault Amanda."

Just then several flashes of light appeared overhead. The five get out of their tents to see what is going on. They notice several triangle shaped ships flying overhead. Since they were camping at the least occupied area of the campgrounds, they were the only ones to see the UFOs. The UFOs were of course heading towards Cactus City.

"What the hell were those?" Star asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out sometime this week."

**---**

Captain Andros Carter, the former Red Astro Ranger, sits in his office at Area 51. He's going over some paperwork for Operation Earth Shield, the operation involving the Power Rangers. Kat walks in and lays a report on his desk. He immediately stops what he's doing and reads the report.

The years have been very good to him. Not only has he adapted the last name Carter, but he's had a good career in the military. Especially with his background as a Power Ranger. He is also a member of the top secret Majestic 12, a organization that ensures anything about alien visitors to Earth are kept secret from the people. At least that is what the conspiracy theorists claim. Yet those paranoid people don't understand that most alien species aren't coming here to be friendly with Earth. They're here to take it over. That's where the Power Rangers come in with Majestic 12. He has to make sure that the Power Rangers remain a urban legend. Only if the Rangers opposition comes from another planet. The Mystic Force, Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Dino Thunder and Lightspeed Rescue teams are the only teams that are allowed to be publicly know. The Operation Overdrive team will soon be classified as a urban legend team. With all of the space aliens trying to find a mystical crown and all.

"This is impossible." he said. "Nick's cousin and his friends have our SF Morphers?"

"Hard to believe Captain." Kat said. "Right now Nick is going to get them back without police."

"Good call." Andros said. "Maybe we can have them join the military and become Power Rangers."

"That may be a good punishment Captain." Kat said. "However there is a chance they may say no."

"They don't have much of a option." Andros replied. "They must either join or they will be thrown in jail."

"I'll tell Nick to bring them in then." Kat sighed and walked out of the office.

---

Nick Carpenter was angry. Angry at his cousin and friends for taking a highly advanced technological device. He was in his Ford Escape and heading to the campground. Which is out in the middle of the desert. He gets a call on his cell phone. It is Kat.

"Hey Kat..." Nick was surprised. "He wants me to bring them with me!? Alright I'll bring them to Area 51. Their little camp out is over anyway. Alright bye."

Nick hung up his cell phone and continued to drive. When a yellow beam of energy hit the desert rock formations beside his SUV. "Is that a warning shot? I better hurry."

Nick didn't care if he was pulled over. He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped to the campground.

---

Gunther laughed maniacally as the shot he fired hit the Earth. "Oh this is SO much FUN! Now where shall I strike next?"

Gunther used a remote control to aim a large plasma cannon at the Earth. Picking a spot in the Middle East. "Hello Iraq! Time for you to put your silly differences aside, because I'm taking over and I don't have time for pointless wars. Besides, there is something much worse than Muslim extremists and that is ME!"

Gunther pressed the fire button and another plasma bolt headed towards the Earth.

---

**Iraq**

A military police platoon from the U.S. Army were in the middle of a gun fight, in a abadoned village. The U.S. unit consists of eight men and two women. They're currently fighting insurgent forces. The woman soldier with dark red hair was hit in the shoulder blade. She was pulled out of the battle and checked on by the other female of the unit, who has brown hair. The other female soldier reported to her sergeant.

"Dana is wounded sir." the brown haired woman said. "We've got to pull back."

"No we're not Private." Sarge said. "We're going to take these bastards out right here and right now!"

Just then the U.S. troops stopped firing their weapons when they noticed a star glowing brighter and getting bigger. The insurgents stopped firing and celebrated. Then they went over to the U.S. troops to take them as POWs.

"Get your hands up now!" said the lead insurgent with his AK-47 at the troops. "I SAID GET YOUR HANDS UP NOW!"

Soon the insurgents looked up at the sky confused. Both groups have now realized that it was no star heading their way. It was a bolt of plasma that came from the moon's plasma cannon.

The lead insurgent then said a quick prayer, as the plasma wiped the tiny village off the map. There are no survivors.

---

"EXCELLENT!" Gunther shouts in triumph. Then he turns on a globe to announce to his troops. "Grays hear me! As of right now, your mighty Emporer has declared war against the military might of Earth! It doesn't matter if they're insurgents, terrorists, military soldiers or militias. If they have a gun and will give their lives for their country. Then they're our enemy. Once we destroyed the militaries of Earth. Then we take Earth for ourselves!"

Everywhere the Grays cheer and chant Gunther's name. The invasion of Earth, has begun.

**Author's Comment: Next chapter Gunther vaporizes more parts of the world and the Rangers decide if they'll accept their new careers as Power Rangers.**


End file.
